Love in the Time of Hate
by thatcynicalromantic
Summary: Logically, Ted knew how how utterly irresponsible this was, for someone like Andromeda Black to be seen kissing a Muggleborn. It was dangerous for the both of them, but mostly for him. If someone saw them, if her family even suspected that Andromeda had been sullied by the likes of him, he would have hell to pay for it. But as usual, logic lost out between what their hearts wanted.
1. Prologue

Ted's hands pulled her closer to him, his lips never leaving hers as they kissed against the wall of the corridor. He felt like his chest was exploding; he had wanted this for so long and she was so _bloody perfect._

Andromeda twisted her hands in his hair, that hair that always looked like it needed a hair cut, and that she pretended to hate. She went up on her tiptoes to lessen their height difference, her hands slipping to his cheeks, because he was so_ goddamn tall._

Logically, Andromeda knew that they should stop, that kissing him would just make everything worse, but as his lips were on hers and his hands on her back the thought of stopping him was positively insane. She knew she'd never be able to stop now. Everything she thought she cared about was useless now, she didn't care about her family, she didn't care about keeping up appearances or making her mother proud. All she cared about was Ted, all she wanted was to be able to hold Ted Tonks every day, all the time.

Logically, Ted knew how dangerous, how utterly irresponsible, this was, for someone like Andromeda Black to be seen kissing a Muggleborn. It was dangerous for the both of them, but mostly for him. If someone saw them, if her family even suspected that their lovely Andromeda had been sullied by the likes of him, he would have hell to pay for it. She would probably be cast out, because sometimes Andromeda just can't keep her mouth shut. But right now, Ted didn't care. He didn't care about his own safety, he didn't care about Andromeda's family, or the prejudice that followed him every day, because he had Annie. He had Annie in his arms, and really, that was all that mattered to him.

Logically, they both knew the reality of the situation, but when has logic ever mattered?


	2. Chapter 1

_So here's something new! I'm (foolishly) attempting my first ever long multi-chapter fanfic. Great timing, considering my GCSE's are in 2 month... oh well._

_So yes, I'm open to constructive criticism and lifelong friendship will be given to those who review, so that's a plus._

**Chapter One**

Andromeda Black had never been one for love stories. Whilst the girls in her dormitory had poured over romance novels, with dashing young men, fiery female protagonists and declarations of love every other page, Andromeda had looked on them with a sort of pitiful curiosity. How could that be all they wanted in life? To fall in love? No, Andromeda was not a romantic, she was a realist. A realist who was running late.

"Bugger," The dark-haired girl exclaimed, searching under her bed for her other sock, her uniform messy and her hair falling from its plait.

"Dromeda." Her roommate Eveleen said, raising her eyebrow at her companions somewhat disheveled appearance "You had better hurry up, the Prefect meeting is in ten minutes, and Bellatrix wanted a talk before you went."

"Thanks Eveleen, whatever would I do without you." Andromeda said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice before finally finding her other sock, slipping on her shoes. She tugged on her uniform wondering how it could become so wrinkled in such a short span of time, before Eveleen muttered a spell, straightening out the shirt and tucking it into her skirt. Andromeda smiled weakly at her "Don't forget the Charms essay," She reminded her, before exiting the Slytherin sixth year dormitory, whereupon her elder sister Bellatrix was waiting for her

"Andromeda your hair is atrocious." The girl said, mimicking the same face Eveleen had made only moments ago "What have I told you-"

"Yes Bella, I know, but I am late for my meeting." She said easily, cutting off her sister and walking through the Common Room

Bella didn't get the hint, following her out into the dungeons "What about our talk?"

"It'll have to wait," Andromeda said, pulling her hair free as she walked "Sorry, I was in the Library and I didn't notice the time. Can we talk tomorrow?" She asked

"No Andromeda." Bella snapped "This is important."

Sighing, she stopped, glancing at her watch "I've got five minutes," She knew it was more effort to try and avoid it

Bellatrix scowled at that, roughly pulling her sister to the side of the hall, an unnecessary movement since the corridor was deserted but her sister always was one for the theatrics "I've had another meeting, with Rodolphus, about joining _him._" She said in an excited whisper that didn't match her haughty expression.

Always being an excellent liar, Andromeda kept her face blank, whilst a turmoil of emotions surged inside her; how could Bella be so stupid? Surely she knew how dangerous it was to get involved in _that_ group of people; surely Bella wouldn't actually join them. "Oh?" Was all Andromeda said.

"Yes, and I have recently been thinking how prudent it would be for you to become more involved in the fight. I can have a word with Rodolphus and see what he says about you joining us for our next meeting,"

Andromeda swallowed "Bella, you know how I feel about fighting." She said softly, not missing how her eyes narrowed

"You can't possibly-"

"Perhaps once I've left school, then we can talk about it, but you know I am not the same kind of fighter as you Bella," She said quickly, cutting her off, and prying her wrists from her hold "Now, I really must go," Andromeda said, walking briskly to get away from her sister, chewing on her lip as she went before entering the Prefects office. As soon as the door was opened, all eyes swivelled round to stare at the latecomer, some looking down at their hands once they realised it was a Black "Sorry I'm late," She said, smiling apologetically to the boy who was standing, although he didn't return the gesture. She noticed he was the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, and knew that they shared a few classes although she was finding it hard to place his name. After Andromeda received a brief reprimanding from the Head Girl, the Hufflepuff continued.

Andromeda sighed, her fingers twisting round and round the hem of her skirt as she mulled over what Bellatrix had just told her, not even noticing as everyone started to file out of the office, so locked in her own little world of worry.

"Wow, my speech must have been painfully dull, if you don't even notice when it's over," Said a light teasing voice to her left, making her jump

"Oh, is the meeting over?" Andromeda asked, realising it was the Hufflepuff prefect again

He cocked an eyebrow, gesturing a hand to the empty room "Obviously,"

Andromeda smile tersely, not quite in the mood to deal with someone else's sarcasm right now "Well, thank you." She said coolly, rising "And your speech was very interesting." She lied, not having registered a single word of what he said

"Oh?" He asked, smirking at her as he stood, making Andromeda look up so she could look into his eyes "And what was so _interesting _that I was talking about?"

Andromeda frowned at him, quickly becoming irritated "I'd prefer it if you didn't feel the need to test me on my ability to listen," She said, adopting the Black haughtiness she often preferred to avoid and turning her back to him

The boy just shrugged "Well, I wouldn't test you if you didn't lie." He said easily, his words making Andromeda whip round to face him, to assess him with a scrutinising gaze. He rocked back on the heels of his feet, giving him this sense of boyish confidence, one hand resting in his pocket. Andromeda could see that the back of his shirt was not tucked into his trousers and his hair looked like it needed a good haircut.

"Who exactly are you to accuse me of being a liar?" Andromeda asked, straightening her posture so she appeared taller

He ruffled his hair, pushing his chair in with his foot before stepping around her "Not a pureblood, so I s'pose it doesn't matter to you." He said before exiting the room, leaving Andromeda feeling more irritated than before, at a combination of the facts that someone had questioned her, seen through her lie and made her feel about three inches tall, all in one single sentence.

* * *

Andromeda spent the following day running five minutes late for everything. She always seemed to be a step behind, in almost all situations, whilst her sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix exuded a cool and collected front Andromeda always felt... scattered. Today was no exception.

"Sorry Professor," She breathed, the potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House just waving off her apology and telling her not to let it happen again. She dropped the strap of her bag to the floor as she tried to take her usual seat beside Umbra Greengrass but found Lucius Malfoy occupying it

"Sorry Dromeda," He said with a shrug, his eyes still on his book, not looking sorry in the slightest "I couldn't handle working with the Mudbloods anymore,"

Andromeda frowned "Pardon?" She asked, evidently becoming annoyed

Lucius looked up at her this time "You've always been better at me when it comes to tolerance, you couldn't be a dear and work with them. I wouldn't even mind _so_ much if they were Ravenclaws, but it's a bunch of Hufflepuffs." He rolled his eyes, and Andromeda looked over at the table in question, seeing the boy from the Prefect meeting there, along with a girl with a shock of red hair, and her irritation spike

"Sorry Lucius, I just want to see with Umbra and do my work-"she started to say, but was cut short when Slughorn came over to her

"What seems to be the problem Miss Black?" He asked "You really must get a start on your potion soon if you want it to be ready by the end of the lesson,"

Andromeda sighed looking between Slughorn and Malfoy, "It's nothing Professor." She said, pursing her lips at Lucius and hooking her bag on her shoulder again

"Well, best get a move on then. Take a seat beside Mr Tonks and Miss Everitt, and begin." Professor Slughorn said with a smile, moving on the praise the girl to the left of Umbra. She sighed, pushing back her thick hair and turning to go sit with the two Hufflepuffs (at least now she knew their names).

The girl was whispering furiously in Tonks' ear, but stopped as soon as Andromeda sat down, obviously intimidated by the girl. She was used to this, not many people knew her, but they all knew of her. That infamous Black name following her wherever he went, creating an invisible barrier between her and the rest of the school. Andromeda sighed, half-heartedly making the potion, but knowing that she had messed up at least two steps at it turned to a thick purple mixture as opposed to the runny, pale pink it was supposed to be.

"You didn't grind up your dragon scale," A voice to the side of her said, she glanced up, and saw Tonks meticulously stirring his own (runny and pale pink) potion, his eyes never leaving the caldron.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow

He still didn't look up "You added whole scales, but you were meant to grind them up." He shrugged "Maybe if you were here on time you'd know what to-"

But he was cut off, as the redhead beside him slapped his upper arm with her palm "Shut up." She hissed at him, before leaning up to his ear again, talking a whisper not meant for Andromeda's ears… but she heard all the same "Ted, she's a Black." _Ted Tonks_. She committed the name to her memory. It suited him, she thought vaguely.

"I know that." He said, not even bothering to whisper

She didn't say anything, just smiling apologetically, as if Ted had done something wrong by pointing out her mistake. They spent the rest of the period in an awkward silence.

As Andromeda placed her (incorrectly brewed) potion on Slughorns desk, Malfoy came up behind her "Thanks for that, Dromeda," He said, to which Andromeda just mumbled something which feigned politeness before making a quick exit, Ted and the girl lingering behind with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

"Are you daft?" Greta asked him, shoving her fringe out of her face, making Ted groan at her, already aware of how this conversation was going to pan out "Don't groan at me Theodore Tonks, you're being stupid. I know that you think that you're this big-"

"Can't you just drop it Greta?" He requested, exasperated, as they exited the classroom and made their way up out of the dungeons

"No I can't. What have I told you about keeping away from families like the Black's?" She said, pausing for such a short space of time he couldn't answer her "The best thing you can do right now Ted is keep your head down. Stay out of all of this rubbish, and for Merlin's sake don't go round correcting Andromeda Black's work."

"Why not?" He said, pushing away his hair "She's not as bad as the others."

Greta just scoffed, giving him a dry look "Just because you fancy her-"

"I didn't say that."

"Fine. Just because she's pretty, doesn't mean she doesn't look at us like the rest of them do." Ted knew that Greta was just trying to look out for him, make sure that he didn't get himself in trouble, but this speech did get somewhat tiresome.

"Now who's being prejudiced?" He replied easily, the slightest of smirks taking residence on his face

"Oh shut up Tonks, you know it's not the same." Greta said, rolling her eyes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well check this out, another chapter! Wow, I'm impressing myself with the fact that this hasn't just fallen by the wayside with __**all**__ my other writing endeavours. However thanks to some lovely reviewers I was able to spur myself into action, and here we are._

_Also I just watched the newest Doctor Who, any Whovians? If so, tell me what you think of Clara, I'm intrigued! _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I don't know what to say. I hate writing letters; they're just always so bloody awkward." He moaned, popping another Jelly Slug into his mouth

It was at that, his other roommate, Freddie, scoffed "You're constantly writing Tommy."

Ted shrugged "It's different, writing to Tommy is easy, he's not even five. I can write half a page and just draw a picture of a lion and he's happy." He smiled slightly, thinking of his exuberant little brother "when I write to my Dad he wants to actually know stuff."

"Just put some bollocks about your classes and then come down for breakfast." Freddie said, getting up from his bed, Sean following him and snatching the bag of Jelly Slugs

"Hey!" Ted exclaimed, trying to reach them

"It's not even nine. Plus these are Greta's favourite, imagine how much of great boyfriend I'll be if I bring here these," He grinned, ducking out of the room before Ted's yellow pillow could reach him

"Prat." He muttered, scribbling something generic and vague onto the parchment and dropping his quill. He hated letters, he always had. Ted had never been so great with words. Sure, when he was speaking he was fine, but the problem with letters was there was no spontaneity, it all felt too forced for him and most of the time, if Ted didn't feel comfortable he just would avoid it completely; which made it hard to keep in touch with his Dad during term time.

In the Great Hall, Andromeda was also receiving her post, and feeling similarly unenthusiastic. It was her Mother again.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_You have yet to reply to my last letter, and Narcissa tells me that you did in fact receive it. I will, however, put your negligence aside if you reply with the same promptness as your sisters do._

_Bellatrix tells me that you declined her offer of meeting with her and Rodolphus to discuss your future. I know you may think that you are still a child; Lord knows you still act like it sometimes, but you must stop thinking so selfishly, and start taking more consideration for the family. You are 17 next year, which as you well know means that your match will be set. Personally, I have a few suitors in mind, as does your sister. Have you met Rodolpus' younger brother Rabastan? I think you will find he is quite charming, not to mention a highly suitable match. I've arranged for him along with a few of my own choices to come to a party over the Christmas break, in order for them to meet you. But in order for any of them to consider you, you must start acting like an adult._

_Also, do not forget to make yourself presentable at school. I have heard from Narcissa that you sometimes don't even brush your hair properly. Honestly Dromeda._

_-Mother_

"Letter from Mother?" Narcissa's voice made Andromeda look up from her letter with narrowed eyes

"Can you stop talking about me in your letters? My hair is fine, why must you feel the need to talk to her about it?"

"I was merely making conversation Dromeda," Narcissa said, sitting opposite her "And since you never reply to her she asks about-"

Andromeda raised a hand to her "I'm busy, that's all Cissy."

Her younger sister made a slightly disbelieving noise "If you insist."

"Can't you go sit with your friends?" Andromeda asked, feeling more than a little irritated at her

"Oh yes," Cissy said, rising "Because you are just positively overflowing with offers of company." She said in a cold tone, before moving away, and Andromeda waited until she was away before rolling her eyes. If she was honest, she preferred the solitude. It was always such an effort trying to keep up with her friends; making sure that she wasn't saying the wrong thing.

She let her eyes wander over the elegantly inked words again, feeling her stomach twist at the very idea – the idea of a 'match' was some stupid old Black tradition that no-one but Cygnus and Druella adhered by. On Bellatrix's 17th birthday she was matched to Rodolphus, whom she was set to marry in the summer, once she has finished school. But the very thought of marriage made Andromeda feel sick, especially to someone that she didn't even know. She pushed herself upright, haphazardly shoving the letter into her pocket, she could write back later but for now, she just needed some air.

However, as she tried to make it outside the first year that she tutored, Catelyn, stopped her "Hello Andromeda," She said timidly, obviously only just realising her irritated expression, which she was quick to rearrange, smiling at the young girl

"Yes Catelyn?" She asked, surprised at how easily a placid tone came out of her steadily increasing angry mood

"Well, Monday is my birthday so-"

"Happy early birthday,"

She smiled slightly at the older girl "Thanks, but since it's my birthday on Monday I was hoping that we could rearrange my tutoring. I understand if you're too busy but-"

"That's not a problem Cate, how about we meet in the library today at six?" She said quickly, trying to exit the Great Hall before Bellatrix came downstairs. If her sister caught her she'd be stuck with another conversation about _him._

"That's great thanks Dromeda," She said, but Andromeda was already exiting the Hall, slipping out into the grounds. She had a quill in her pocket and she could write a reply on the back of her mothers, Andromeda was aware this would probably annoy her but at that moment she didn't particularly care, her feet carrying her up to the Owlery.

Once she was up there, she sank down to the ground, her cloak getting damp from the grass as she scribbled a reply to her mother

_Mother,_

_Sorry that I haven't replied to your earlier letters. My Prefect duties are a lot more work that I originally envisioned._

Andromeda frowned at the obvious lie. Her Prefect duties were a doddle; she would go for a patrol across the school twice a week and have a chat with another prefect, but who was her mother to know any different

_Regarding Bella's offer, I just don't think that lifestyle is for me. Although, I will think about my future, of course, but I am just not sure if marriage is really for me right now. Perhaps when I am a few years older, but I don't feel like marriage will really be the best move._

_I look just fine at school; Cissy is just being a bother._

_-Dromeda_

She sighed slightly reading over her letter, but knowing that was the best she could do. At least until she saw her mother in person, although she knew it was going to be a difficult topic to approach. She stood up, brushing some grass off the back of her robes, and entering the Owlery

"Meeno," Andromeda called out to her owl, the small brown owl flying down to her and landing on her arm "Hey there girl, take this to my mother. And if you can, peck her until she sees sense." She paused, chuckling dryly "You'll be there for a while," She said, petting her head before attaching to letter to her leg. She was about to leave when a noise behind her made her jump, instantly going for her wand and whipping round to the noise, only to find a sheepish looking Ted Tonks standing there, his hands raised, in a slightly mocking surrender

"What were you doing?" Andromeda snapped, receiving only a raised eyebrow from Ted

"I was sending a letter, you know, because this is the Owlery." He said obviously "Now will you lower your damn wand, I'm not threatening you."

Andromeda only belatedly realised her wand was still raised, awkwardly bringing her hand down to her side "You made me jump."

"Evidently." He responded with a slight smirk on his lips

"You can stop looking so bemused you know," Andromeda said, inclining her dark eyebrow

"My apologies," He said back, his smirk growing "But it's a little odd hearing one of the mighty Black's talking to an owl," He teased, making Andromeda scoff. If only he knew exactly how crazy some of her family was he might rethink that joke

"Yes, well," Andromeda started "I have always been the oddball of the family, now if you'll excuse me." She said making her way over to the door

"I'll see you tonight then," Ted called after her, making Andromeda whip round

"What was that Tonks?" She asked

He ran a hand through his hair "Well Black, we've got patrol tonight. You and I,"

She frowned slightly "But I thought I was with Patr-"

"His Dad's ill, he's gone home. Wow, you really never listen in those meetings do you?" He asked, suspecting she managed to get along by resting on her status and those unfairly long legs

"I do listen." Andromeda said half-heartedly, running a hand through her hair

Ted just laughed slightly "Sure. So I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at six thirty?"

"Can we make it seven, outside the library?" Andromeda asked him, remembering Catelyn

"Hot date?"

She laughed softly "Tutoring a first year," Ted couldn't help but look a little bit shocked, mostly at the fact that one of the high and mighty Black's was tutoring "Don't look so surprised Ted, we're not all bad you know," She added with her own smirk

He quickly responded "Oh no, just ninety per cent." He teased before nodding "Seven at the library."

Andromeda nodded before walking away from him, unable to quell the slightest feeling of excitement at the prospect of spending a whole evening with the blue eyed, arrogant muggleborn.


End file.
